Little Sister
by KimyonaGirl
Summary: Meet 22 year old Tashira. Her older brother was an admiral, whose disappeared. She now has to go find him, but how do the Straw Hats tie in with this? And how did she know Ace? Read and Review. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Little Sister

Disclaimer: I own anything but my OC, and maybe this plot, I have no idea. But One Piece and all the characters in it belong to the almighty god, Oda Eiichiro. That man is a genius.

She was sitting at the edge of a roof, looking out to sea. It was calling her, and she hated it. All her life she wanted to go out to sea to live her life free, free from everything she was bound to.

It wasn't her fault her brother was an admiral.

Since he was such a big time marine she's supposed to do the same thing. She's been asked more than once to join, mainly by Sengoku, but she always said the same thing; "I'm only here cause of my brother." She could do just about everything an admiral could do, but she never liked the Marines (though she will help out if needed). They were corrupt, selfish and had a twisted vision of "True Justice".

Just because they where pirates didn't mean that they where evil, okay so some pirates were as stereotypical as rumors say, but then there were the others, like Ace and Straw Hat.

She had seen the horror of marine ford, she knew in no way it was going to end well, for she was in the HQ when it started. She smiled when she had spotted straw hat fall from the sky, had to clutch her side when he started talking back to Whitebeard, for she was laughing that hard, and cried her eyes out when her best friend "Fire Fist" Ace , and Whitebeard died. To think that Straw hat gone through all of that just to have his brother die in front of him, and by one of her brother's co-workers no less.

She let a tear fall from the memory as she got up to get off the roof. It began to rain as she started to walk off the slightly slanted roof. She had gotten half way off the roof when her foot slipped and she fell. She didn't scream, yell, or even feel scared, just closed her eyes and waited for the impact.

A/N: That was shorter than it was on paper….Oh well. Anyway this is my first fic EVER! I have no idea where this came from, not a clue, but I like it. Oh and Question! Does anyone agree with me on the true justice thing? I mean I can see where they come from but still. This is my first story so I would like it if it wasn't flamed, though criticism is allowed. Thanks! Rate and review! I should have another chapter up by this weekend if I'm not busy, or lazy, also in my defense I'm new to this and I'm not one hundred percent sure how to work this place. Well, see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Meet

Disclaimer: Oda owns One Piece, I do not. I own the OC who's name you will learn in this chapter.

She waited pateintly for impact,but it never came. Instead she felt two arm holding her bridal style. The arms were muscular, and seemed to be holding something. She opened her eye to see a person with one eye, the other was scarred and seemed unable to open. It was definitely a guy, and his hair was green.

"Well, look at what you caught Zoro!" A feminine voice said

She turned her head to see a thin lady with long orange hair, chocolate eyes, and carrying only one bag. The oranged hair girl walked closer with a bright smile. When she was in front of her and the guy still holding her, she looked at him.

"Zoro can you put her down? She had asked .

With a grunt he set the girl he was holding down. The lady then looked at the girl and said"I'm nami, and the guy who caught you is Zoro." She added pointing to the one eyed guy. "What is your name?"

"…"

"Well?"

"Tashira"

Well Tashira, Zoro and I need to be heading back, follow us okay? You did just fall of of that roof, right? We have a great doctor, so you should be fine " Nami then walked off, and the green haired man, apperantly named Zoro, followed.

Tashira stood there as a shiver went down her spine. Something about them seemed familiar but she couldn't place it_. They seem so familiar, a very bad familiar. _

She was snapped out of those thoughts when Nami called out to her. Reluctantly she followed, running at first to catch up to them , then slowing down her pace to match Nami and Zoro's, who still walked fast.

"Zoro!" Nami shouted "I said right!" She then hit him hard, but his head only moved a little

" I know where I'm going witch!" Zoro growled.

"Well, apperantly you don't." Nami retorted.

Tashira giggled at their argument. _They seem like good friends. They act like how me and Ace did, but Ace wasn't bad with directions. _She laughed a little harder at the thought.

"Oh look we're here!"Zoro stated with a huge 'I told you so' grin.

In front of them stood a huge ship. The figure head was that of a lion, sunflower, sun thing, and had a grass deck. It looked well designed and sturdy for the rough seas of the New World.

"Well, come on, meet the crew!" Nami said while getting on the interesting looking ship. Tashira stiffened.

"y-y-you mean you're pirates?" She stuttered. When Nami had nodded, Tashira wanted to scream. Nami must have seen it since she was now walking back to her.

Nami then went eye level with Tashira, and that's when Tashira noticed that Nami was taller than her. She was a short girl though. _Only 5'5 and I'm 22. So unfair_.With a smile Nami signaled to something behind her, and before Tashira knew, she was beind tossed over a shoulder. She looked to her left to see who was carrying her, only to see green hair. _Zoro if I'm correct_. She puched and screamed to be let down, but soon gave up when her hands began to hurt. _Damn, why does his back feel like a stone wall? _

When they were finally on the ship she was let down. Tashira looked around the grass deck, only to find it empty. _ Wonder where they are._

"Oi Luffy!" Tashira's eyes widened when she heard Zoro call that name. _ It can't be! Can it?_ "We found someone!" Zoro finished. He then turned towards her, a smirk on his face. "Say hello to our captain 'Monkey D. Luffy'. At that second the captain walked out the door. Ace's little brother, Monkey D. Luffy, was standing right infront of her

A/N: Ooo~ Finally got to this part. Yes she knows Ace, no they weren't lovers, just good friends, though I might change that depending on what you guys say. I should have the next chapter up by the end of the day at the least since that,for some reason, was the first chapter I typed up. Not really sure why but I liked writing it. Oh and the next chapter uses lines from the manga, just so everyone knows, and I cried when I typed it since I was looking at it happen while I wrote it. Rate and review plz! Thanks! See you guys later!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece Oda does, still the genius of the story. I do own Tashira!

Oh and this is my favorite quote from One Piece:

Pirates are evil! The Marines are righteous! These terms have always changed throughout the course of history...! Kids who have never seen peace and kids who have never seen war have different values! Those who stand at the top determine what's wrong and what's right! This very place is neutral ground! Justice will prevail, you say! But of course it will! Whoever wins this war...becomes justice! - Donquixote Doflamingo (one piece)

Tashira's legs buckled from under her. She covered her head with her hands as she cried. The Battle of Marine Ford Flashed back into her head, along with the death of Whitebeard and her beloved friend Portgas D. Ace.

"WHY? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?" The poor Marine girl shouted, banging her hands on the round table in front of her. She was thankful for the fact that all the Marines where on the battle grounds below her and not there hearing her scream. She sank to the floor and pulled her legs toward her, crying her eyes out.

"Why…?" she whispered between sobs. She didn't understand why they had to start a war with the "Ruler of the Sea" Whitebeard, and use Ace to bring him. Her friend Ace was going to be executed no matter what anyone said. She could go down there herself and rescue him herself, but what about Nii-chan? He would never forgive her. There was a loud bang at the door, and Tashira quickly wiped her tears.

"Tashira –san. We need to evacuate the Marine Ford, your brother's order."

She shook her head, _Worried are we? _That thought placed a smile on her face as she walked over to the giant doors of the Marine conference room. She opened the doors to see a young marine saluting her. She sighed, _every time every fricken time! _ She saluted back and walked out the door, dread lurking in the back of her mind.

The walk out of Marine Ford took over ten minutes. _Holy crap how long until we are out of here? And why is this place so fricken big?_ She breathed in and slowly exhaled, trying every way possible to get herself to calm down. With the battle, and how unnecessarily big the Marine HQ, it's a surprise that she was even able to control her power at the moment. _Gah! The World government's "secret weapon" and I'm not even allowed to go outside unless escorted….What the Heck! Then again if I get hurt, I'm not sure what Nii-chan will do. _She shivered at the thought.

After about three more minutes they had finally gotten outside. As Tashira walked to the ship that was going to take away from the battle, she heard someone scream Ace. Snapping her head back to the battle field she saw a bunch of people and a ship fall from the sky. One had caught her attention, a young kid with a straw hat. A smile spread across her lips.

"_Hey Tashira, look it's my little brother!" Ace smiled as he showed her the wanted poster of Monkey D. "Straw hat" Luffy. "He's in the grand line as well. Met his crew a while back, bet it has more people than last time, he has a knack for attracting people to him. Always making me worry, and look he has 100 million Berries now!" The smile on Ace's face just grew wider while he talked. Tashira grew a smile as well. "Maybe I'll meet him one day; the world is a small place after all." Ace laughed "Yeah maybe, oh and if you do tell him this. No matter what I'll be with you, then hug him for me will you?" Tashira's smile faded slightly, ever so slightly. "Of course" she replied staring at him, fear was eating inside her. What's he mean? She shook her head to shake the dreadful thought from it and they continued to walk down the streets of the small island._

"So that's his little brother huh?" She whispered, afraid that someone might hear her. She stood and watched the fight.

"Luffy!"

"Ace, finally I got to see you again!"

Everyone who was apparently on that ship was standing behind Straw Hat. Each of them seemed ready for the fight, give or take one or two.

Two people behind Straw hat said something but she couldn't hear them, what she did hear made the smile on her face widen.

"I've come to save you!"

A tear, she didn't even know she was holding back, had escaped, and her hope that Ace would live soared. _ Ace, so this is your brother, told you this was a small world._

She heard Sengoku yell at Grap for his family, and the way Garp had said Straw hats name didn't sound like he very happy that Straw hat was here. She than heard, well almost heard everyone else's response of the kid's appearance. Tashira found all of it funny and started laughing.

The former shichibukai Crocodile had gone to attack Whitebeard, but was not able to due to Straw hat. Tashira smiled wider.

"SO THIS GEEZER REALLY IS WHITEBEARD? THEN I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH HIM! ACE LIKES THE OLD MAN!

Tashira laughed even harder. Whitebeard and the straw hat talked for like a minute when she heard: "SHUT UP THAT'S NOT FOR YOU TO DECIDE! I HEARD YOU WANNA TO BE THE PIRATE KING! BUT I'M THE ONE WHO'S GONNA BECOME THE PIRATE KING!"

Tashira was clutching her sides at this point. _This straw hat kid has some guts I'll give him that, Ace. _

"JUST DON'T GET IN MY WAY, PIPSQUEEK!"

"I'M GONNA DO THIS MY WAY! I'LL BE THE ONE TO SAVE ACE!

They talked for a little longer, and then straw hat jumped off the Moby Dick. Tashira was pretty certain they were all thinking the same thing. _How the heck can he talk to Whitebeard so casually? What's up with his confidence?_

And with that The Battle began, again.

Tashira watched the horror unfold before her, tears streaming down her face, as the pirates try desperately to save the second division commander of the Whitebeard pirates. Everything in front of her was going so fast but she could see everything clearly, as though all of it was going in slow motion.

For what felt like hours, Straw hat had finally gotten to his brother, and the next thing anyone knew there was a cloud of smoke, than a column of fire. Straw hat had done it. He saved Ace. "He…saved…him." The marine girl choked. Tears were gushing out by now and she couldn't find a way to stop them, though she didn't want to, for they were tears of joy. Now all they needed to do was get back to the shi-

"Running away the moment you grabbed Ace, what a bunch of cowards. The whitebeard pirates…The captain as well…It can't be helped… Whitebeard is after all just a 'failure' from the previous era"

_Crap! Akainu! Please Ace! No! _

Ace had stopped, and had turned towards Akainu.

"Forget it Ace! Don't stop! ACE!" Everyone shouted desperately trying to get Ace moving again.

"Stopped by your father in Blood; Roger and couldn't become king even after his death, Whitebeard is a failure forever. Which part of it is wrong? Called Pops by a bunch of scum…acting so warm like a family roaming the seas"

_Akainu! Why? Why? Why? Why can't you just let them go? Why make it worse?_ Tashira thought, bringing her hands to her face covering her eyes as she saw the inevitable.

"…Shut up!"

"Roaming around for decades without becoming a king or anything… In the end he got hurt by his idiotic son, which got cheated by some cheap talk! And he's giving his life to protect this bunch of people! Ain't that the emptiest life ever?

"…SHUT UP…!"

_Please Ace! No!_

" Pops gave us a place we belong to! You people will never understand Pop's Greatness!"

"People that don't walk on the right path have no Living Value! THE WORLD HAS NO PLACE FOR YOU PIRATES! WHITEBEARDIS A FALURE GOING TO HIS DEATH! THIS SUITS A GENERAL OF A BUNCH OF SCUM!"

"WHITEBEARD IS THE ONE THAT OPENED THIS ERA OF PIRATES! DON'T INSULT OUR SAVIOUR! THE NAME OF THIS ERA IS…**WHITEBEARD! **"

That started their fight, and it ended with Akainu standing over Ace.

"Pirate king Gol D Roger. Revolutionary Dragon! Their sons became brothers, how terrifying…! Just your blood alone has been shaped into a huge sin! Even if I let someone else get away, I WILL NEVER LET THE TWO OF YOU GO!"

Tashira pulled away from her hands just in time for an even bigger night mare. Akainu had gone after Luffy.

"Luffy!" Ace shouted.

What had happened next stopped time. Ace was in front of Luffy, Akainu's magma fist through him, hitting every major organ. The chance of survival? None. It was dead silent. All that was heard was the burning of paper.

Time went on and everyone was after Akainu. Garp had started walking towards Akainu, until Sengoku and stopped him, but Tashira heard what Garp had said.

"You better…keep me held down here tight Sengoku! Because if you don't, you can be sure … I'M GOING TO MURDER THAT SAKAZUKI!

_So family is more important than duty. Too bad you realized that too late Garp._ Tashira closed her eyes, brought her hands to her face, and cried harder than ever before.

Around her was chaos, but they just ignored her, she was in the only safe spot on that battle field. Time stopped one more time.

Time started again when Ace had hit ground, dead, smiling. Luffy? His soul was shattered, so they had no chose than to take him away. Everyone cried, no matter the side. Those who personally knew Ace on that battle field, cried.

Whitebeard showed the true extent of his power by wounding Akainu, destroying the Marine HQ, and separating himself from his crew so they could escape.

Tashira blocked out the rest and only raised her head when Whitebeard started talking.

"You are not the one….the man who Roger was waiting for… at the very least, was not you Teach…just as there are those who inherited Roger's will…Ace's will too be inherited by others… you may eradicate his blood line, but 'their' flames will never die…For may ages, they have been passed down through generations without fail…!And someday bearing the weight of all those centuries upon his back…A MAN WILL COME FAORTH TO CHALLENGE THIS WORLD! Sengoku…you people of the world government… ARE LIVING IN FEAR…OF THAT GREAT BATTLE THAT WILL SOMEDAY ENGULF THE ENTIRE WORLD! Though it has nothing to do with me… when somebody finally finds that treasure…THE WORLD WILL BE TURNED UPSIDE DOWN…! Oh yes, it will be found that day will come, without a doubt… **ONE PIECE…IS OUT THERE!**"

With that Whitebeard was dead, but he would not yield, for he stood proudly before all.

A/N: Told you this would be out the same day. T.T I cried my eyes out when I read this the first time, still do cry a little when I read it. I cried even harder when I saw it. I cried when I was typing this. I cried a lot during this part. Whitebeards final speech was EPIC! I loved it. Rate and review plz! Oh and answer my question please. Should I have Tashira fall in love with Ace, have Ace fall in love with her, both, or just keep them as friends? Please tell me what you think. This will more than likely affect the story. Most votes will win.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: … Eiichiro Oda…that's all I'm gonna say. OC is mine.**

**A/N: yeah I forgot to say this in earlier chapters. **_**Words like this are thoughts.**_** These aren't. "And these are being spoken." Now I present Chapter 4 of ****Little Sister:**

Tashira woke with a jolt. Her face felt puffy and wet. Her head ached and her knees were bruised. _What the hell? Did I hit the deck harder than I thought, because I remember hitting the deck but that's about it. _ She wiped her eyes, and rubbed her knees, hoping to relieve the pain she got from a simple touch. (**A/N: I do this sometime and usually it works^^) **While she rubbed her knees she inspected the rest of her body. Everything was fine until she got to her wrists. Her bracelet wasn't on her left wrist.

"My bracelet! Where is it?" She shouted panicking.

"No need to worry, it's on the table beside you" replied a high pitched voice.

Tashira looked all around the small room to find the voice's owner but she was the only one in the room, except for a small tanuki plush doll sitting in a chair, on the opposite side of the room, turned from her. _Aw, did they get this for me? That's so nice of them. Wait! My bracelet!_

She turned her head to the left and found her small circular black bracelet placed nicely beside a table lamp, along with her black hair band. _Wow I hadn't even noticed my hair down. It's been so long since I had last taken it out._ A tear escaped.

_Damn!_ She grabbed her bracelet and gently put it on her wrist. She then grabbed her black hair band and quickly turned her hair into a sloppy ponytail. Afterwards she decided that she wanted to see the front of the plush doll, so she quietly got up and walked towards it. _Only three more fee-._

_CREAK! _ _Crap! Maybe no one heard._ Just after that thought the plush toy jumped into the air with a scream, landed and hid behind the support beam that was in the middle of the room, the wrong way.

"Shouldn't you be hiding the other way?" Tashira asked genuinely confused, and a little freaked.

"Oh it's you, go back to bed, I'll go get the others" it replied getting away from the support beam and walking towards the door.

Without protest Tashira went back to the bed and got under the covers that she had left a mess. _What is that thing? Is it really a tanuki?_ She thought confused.

"Guys, she's up!" the tanuki creature shouted out the door. It turned quickly, and almost ran back to the desk chair, mumbling things like "I only have a few seconds" and "hurry, hurry" It jumped onto of the chair quickly and began working on what it was doing before.

Not even a second later the door flew open. Walked in were eight people with very different sizes and shapes. First to walk in was Monkey D. Luffy; he had slammed the door open and jumped happily over to the side of the bed. Next was Zoro; the one who had saved her. He walked over to the side of the bed, calmly, and stood beside Straw hat, his posture relaxed but ready for anything. The third one was new to her, though his long nose made him stick out a little from the other two along with his goatee. Fourth was a blond, his hair parted so you only saw one of his eyes. He also had a swirly eye brow. When he saw Tashira his eye turned into a heart, and he started to walk closer to her, but was stopped by a person behind him. Fifth was Nami, the one who brought her here. She was smiling and casually walked in line with the others. Sixth was a very large guy that wore nothing but a Speedo and a Hawaiian shirt, with sunglasses covering his eyes. The Seventh person freaked Tashira out. He was made out of bones, wore a suit, and carried a guitar and a cane. She would probably scream if she wasn't too busy wondering how a walking skeleton was possible. Eighth was a tall woman reading a book, she closed her book and looked at Tashira. She hesitated then smiled a warm smile and walked in line with the rest. They now all stood in front of her, and stared at her. Tashira was nervous and pretty much scared to no end.

Nami was the first one to talk "Morning Tashira" she said casually. After her was the blond. "Oh how your eyes shine as bright as the stars, your beauty matches no other, my sweet mellorine." He stated, twirling around everyone then towards her, and then kneeling in front of her bed, hand extended.

Tashira just looked at him, and after a while, smiled. The blond fell over from happiness and fainted. Tashira gasped and lifted herself a little to see the blond lying on the floor blood coming from his nose and he was gurgling. She looked around to everyone else to see them sighing and shaking their heads or laughing /giggling.

"Um … will he be okay?" She asked.

"Yeah he'll be fine, he doesn't lose as much blood any more so he'll be fine." The long nosed man answered. "By the way, his name is Sanji, and mine is the great Warrior of the sea, Usopp, sharpshooter of the Straw Hat pirates!" He said puffing his chest out and using his thumb to point to himself. She giggled quietly.

"Great idea Usopp, how about we let everyone introduce themselves?" Nami said, looking at Usopp then Tashira "We will have our guest for a while." Tashira's eyes went wide, her mouth slightly opened. "W-w-what?" She stuttered. _ What? Does she mean I'm stuck here? _

"Well, the marines came and we kind of had to leave." Zoro answered, showing no emotion. _Great, the marines are here, looking for me and I'm on a pirate ship…just my luck. Wait, I'm on a pirate ship, away from the marines._ Tashira smiled, "Okay that's fine."

They all stared at her for a good minute, then Nami started the introductions. "I'm Nami and I'm the Navigator for the Straw Hat Pirates."

"I'm Franky, The Straw Hats shipwright."

"Zoro, the Swordsman"

Sanji finally jumped back up and fixed his tie. "Sanji, my sweet mellorine, the crew's Cook."

"Tony Tony Chopper, but call me Chopper. I'm the crew's doctor." The small tanuki had moved to her bed, to properly introduce himself.

"Brook, the musician of this crew" The skeleton spoke, sipping a small cup of what Tashira guessed was tea.

"He ate a devil fruit" Usopp had answered. "No need to worry" with a nod they went back to introductions.

"Monkey-" Straw hat started

"D. Luffy," Tashira finished. "Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates." She smiled.

Everyone smiled, and Luffy smiled a really huge toothy grin.

"I know who you are for a different reason, not because of your wanted poster or what you did at Marine Ford."

All eyes on hers, all of them confused, their smiles were gone. Luffy tilted his head "Then how?" he asked rather innocently. Tashira's smile just about disappeared, and her eyes glistened with sadness.

"Oh," Luffy replied, his eyes sad as well, and then he gained his regular smile back. "Well a nakama of his is a nakama of mine. You must be a good person if you were his nakama.

Tashira laughed a little, "I wasn't part of the crew if that's what you were thinking, I didn't even know them, only him. We met entirely by chance."

The crew fell silent. All of them were confused, but never doubted their captain, plus the sudden sadness that showed in his eyes told them enough.

"Well I guess it's time for me to introduce myself." The tall raven haired woman said, breaking the somewhat awkward silence. "Nice to see you again Tashira-san"

Tashira looked at the raven haired woman with long hair, sunglasses and wore a dark long sleeved shirt. She studied the face and that's when it hit her.

"Nico Robin?" she finally answered "Is that you?"

Robin nodded, and Tashira tensed, relaxed then smiled. "I never got to say thank you, ya know?" Robin only nodded and smiled

"Robin nee-Chan, you know her?" Nami asked highly curious.

Robin nodded her head. "Yes," she began "Three years before I became a straw hat, I found her being harassed, so I took care of her harassers. To thank me, she bought me a cup of coffee from a nearby store. When we were about to sit down, she began waving to someone. When I asked her who she was waving at she said it was her older brother. I then turned to see who it was, and after I saw I quickly thanked her for the coffee and walked away as quickly as I could." She stopped and turned towards Tashira with a smile. "I never thought I'd see the younger sister of Aokiji, again."

**A/N: I'm going to bold this from now on…Oh I think I OOC them, sorry… This was so much shorter when I was writing this out. I even added more things to their introductions on paper, but they seemed pointless, so I took them out. Oh and I want to ask you guys something. Should I write her past first or how she met Ace? They are both fairly entertaining, but Ace's has her being undercover in it, and her past has a strange twist to it. Rate and Review please. Oh and i just realized this; i need a beta reader, or rather, i would like one. So if you are a beta reader and would like to be the beta reader for this that would be great. Just PM if you are interested. Okay thanks!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Oda owns One Piece, I do not. Wish I did though that would be so cool! But then One Piece wouldn't be as great as it is….Oda can keep it.**

**A/N: I'm so happy that some of you have alerted/favored, but no one wants to review Plz review, I'd love to know your thoughts. Now I present to you:**

**Little Sister**

**Chapter 5: Well…**

"EH?" The entire crew shouted in shock. The fact that Tashira was related to a marine was one thing that no one cared about, the fact she was the younger sister of Aokiji was.

"Wait. Isn't he like…old?" Usopp asked

Tashira giggled. That was a question that was new to her. It was usually "Isn't he an admiral?" or "Doesn't he have the ice logia devil fruit?" never if he was old.

"Well I'm not related to him by blood if that's what you're asking."She answered, the smile on her face never disappearing.

They all sighed in what seemed like relief. They all stared at each other; as though they were willing someone to say what was on all of their minds. Finally Nami step forward.

"Well that's good I guess," She hesitated, unsure on how to word what she was about to say. "We had first met your older brother lying on a patch of grass, and he seemed kind of…lazy" She finished, trying to be polite to their guest. Tashira only laughed more.

"I'm nowhere near as lazy as him trust me, he has to be the laziest person in the world" She laughed harder. She loved her adopted brother and all, but god he's lazy.

"Um…" Tashira started, really trying to be polite, but her personality decide to show then and there. "Can we go outside? I mean this is a really small room and it's cramped in here with everyone in it." She said bluntly.

They all nodded and left. Luffy stopped at the door and stared at chopper, who was getting a few thing rearranged around his desk.

"Chopper, can she move?" He asked at what was supposed to be a voice of concern when someone said that, but was instead a cheerful and hopeful one.

Chopper nodded, and Luffy ran back to Tashira, grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the bed. He turned around back towards the deck and began running out of the room, dragging Tashira along with him. Chopper had turned around by now and quickly called to Luffy.

"Hey! I didn't say to do that!" He shouted, but it was useless, Luffy wasn't paying any attention. Tashira turned her head back towards the room and shouted "Thanks Chopper! I feel so much better!" When she listened for the usual "No Problem" she, instead heard "That doesn't make me happy, you bastard~"

She giggled and whirled her head back to what Luffy was doing. Luffy stopped at the edge of the ship behind the lion/flower/sun figure head. He quickly got on it and vanished behind one of the petal things. Tashira stood there, staring at it, amazed by it. She snapped back to reality when she realized she had to keep a promise.

"Luffy?" She asked aloud. _Where did he go? I need to tell him something_.

"Here!" He shouted raising his hand into the air. His head poked from around the petals, and smiled, his regular smile.

"Can you come here?" Tashira asked, nervously. _Gah! How am I supposed to hug him without him freaking out? Ace! Help me!_

Just then Tashira smelled smoke. _Fire?_ She turned back to the deck to see if there was any smoke around that could indicate a fire but saw nothing.

_You'll be fine Tashira, remember this was our promise._ A voice inside her head said.

"Ace? Is that you" she said in a silent whisper. She didn't get a reply but she suddenly felt confident.

"You need something…uh… I don't remember your name." Luffy said innocently, tilting his head in thought.

"Tashira" She replied, "I was friends with Ace, as you already know, and he wanted me to tell you something whenever I met you, if I ever met you. "She lowered her head, her eyes went sad, her voice felt like breaking, and a tear finally escaped. Finally she took a deep breath.

"He wanted me to tell you 'No matter what I'll be with you'." She let go of the breath she was holding and looked at him. Luffy's eyes were covered by his hat, his hand slightly clutched, and a smile on his face.

_Now hug him_. The voice in Tashira's head told her. She wasn't sure if it was her voice or if it was Ace's but she did what she was told and hugged Straw Hat with all her might.

She soon felt the arms that dangled at Luffy's sides come and hug her back. She was happy for two reasons. The first one was that she had kept her promise with Ace, and the second? She was happy that straw hat accepted the hug.

When Tashira stopped hugging, and backed away Luffy had his usual smile on his face.

"How did you meet Ace?"

Tashira was taken aback; the question had come out of nowhere.

"What?"

"How did you meet Ace?" Luffy repeated. Tashira blinked a few times, then smiled

"Well…" She began

**A/N: Yes a cliff hanger, every story needs one. That and I needed to wrap this chapter up. I'm tight on time at the moment, but YAY! Finally i get to write her meet with Ace! Sorry that this one wasn't as long as the others, and if Luffy seems OOC, and the hearing of Ace's voice, it just fits. Plus she ends…crap can't tell… Well Rate and Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: O-d-a. That spells Oda! OP is his. It will never be mine…**

**A/N: I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I've been really busy! Honest! I've had papers, projects, homework, cleaning, and writers block! Not only that I got a kitten, and I've had a few family problems. Oh and I changed the thought thing, it's now this: ''. **

**Now I present to you :**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1 <strong>

Tashira leaned against a building. She was exhausted, her feet and legs hurt from having to run all over the place and she got a few paper cuts from her notes. Her clothes where tattered and torn from having to do the odd jobs just to get some information that did her no good. Being a spy for the marines was not an easy job to say the least.

In this job one had be quiet and sneaky, just like all spies, only difference is that as a marine spy you are more likely to be spotted for being part of the marines. Even worse when your older brother is an admiral and everyone knows you as the 'younger sister' of said admiral. This is about the time Tashira's favorite part comes in, the disguises.

She was currently wearing a low cut bright blue tube top, booty shorts, white flats, and her hair was brown and only went mid-neck. It was a wig, since her real hair goes down to the middle of her back, and was a shining bright red.

Tashira slid down the side of the building, her entire body ached. 'Gah! I'm getting nowhere on this case! No clues, witnesses, nothing!' Tashira pouted, this just wasn't her day. 'Guess now would be the best time to get some sleep…' As she slowly closed her eyes, she saw the Whitebeard pirate Jolly Roger.

Tashira bolted from where she sat, determined to find the pirate. She pushed herself passed the busy street, closely watching the pirate. The closer she got the more she recognized the pirate. The hat, the beads, the back pack, and the fact he was shirtless, helped too.

'Well I guess I could help them, oni-san did tell me to help out whenever I can, even if I don't like it.' Quickly taking a breath, she shouted, "Second division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Portgas D. Ace, You are under arrest by authority of the marines"

Ace stopped and turned around, a smile spreading on his lips. "Oh really?" he said, confidence oozing from his voice. He stepped closer, inching towards her, staring intently at her. Tashira suddenly felt anxious by the way Ace was glaring at her, but decided to play his game.

"Yeah, you're a pirate aren't you? She asked, turning her calm authority voice more playful on accident.

Ace raised a brow, and then swiftly turned around, showing his toned back. "This tattoo proves it, my pride and joy." He said pointing at the Whitebeard pirate Jolly Roger tattoo, his cocky smile never leaving his lips. Casually he walked off, leaving Tashira dumbfounded.

After standing around idly for a few seconds, Tashira quickly gathered her thoughts and ran after the fire logia man. "Hey Wait!" She shouted, running as fast as she could. Ace, being him, started jogging, which annoyed her to no end.

Tashira tried desperately to reach Ace. Every time she was arms length away from him, he would speed up, create a gap, and then slow down again.

Abruptly Ace stopped and turned towards Tashira. His facial expression serious and he looked alerted. Instantly Tashira stopped, slightly alarmed.

"Little sister Tashira, am I right? He asked.

With a questioning look she slowly nodded at the Fire user, extremely cautious of him. That was her Alias anyway, but how does a pirate of his stature know it? Ace walked closer, smirking once more.

'Mizu-Mizu blast!'

Tashira's eyes widened, something wasn't right. Her powers weren't working.

"Something wrong imouto-san?" Ace's smirk grew wider, as Tashira looked on,

'Two can play this game pirate!' "Nothing Onii-san" Tashira gritted between her teeth. 'Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! This is SO not going to end well! There's no water in this air, and it's the perfect advantage for him; stupid, annoying, waterless desert!'

In Ace's oh so cool fashion he turned his hand into fire, its size double from the heat. Ace walked towards her, eyes covered, and his smirk still so obvious.

'I need to think of something! Oh wait; Onii-chan gave me those! But- I got it!

Tashira slowly raised her arms in to surrender. Ace stared at her, his expression becoming serious. "Okay, okay you win" Tashira said, using all her will power not to vomit. She really hated surrendering to people.

'I have to be quick, if not I'm seriously turning into charcoal.' She walked towards him, her eyes sad, disappointment written clearly over her face. 'Onii-chan would kill me for saying that.'

Slowly walking past him, Tashira whispers "I have two aliases, Fire Fist"

"W-what?" Ace stammered, his eyes widened, shock written all over his face. In one swift motion Tashira handcuffed one of Ace's hands with Kairoseki Cuffs. Acting quickly, Tashira grabbed Ace's other hand and pulled it to the cuffs, attaching it to that hand.

"Hey!" Ace complained "That hurt!"

With a smile Tashira retorted darkly "I hope it did."

Ace's eyes narrowed; apparently he didn't like her comment. Thinking this, Tashira smiled.

"Move it Fire Fist!" Tashira barked.

Ace slowly moved, only walking half a step. "Faster Fire Fist" Tashira ordered.

"You Know I have a name right? Not just Fire Fist?" Ace asked turning his head towards her.

"Yes I do, and your name is Fire Fist Ace, now move." She replied, not ever looking at him.

Ace huffed and they continued the slow pace down the busy street. Tashira was having a problem with the sun though. The desert heat plus the radiating sun was going to kill her. "Fire Fist!" Tashira barked.

"Yes imouto-san?" He answered, looking at a food stall they had just past.

"We're going to take a break" She answered, huffing and puffing with exhaustion. Ace turned and looked at her. She was sweating, breathing heavily and looked as though she was about to pass out any second.

"Okay, where?" He asked "Last time I checked, I'm a captured pirate, and you're a government dog"

Tashira looked at him, anger flashed in her eyes. She let go of the cuffs and walked closer him. She stood right in front of him glaring. Their height difference was clearly noticeable, but Tashira was currently making Ace feel small, very very small, and her exhaustion seemed to have been replaced with stored energy.

"Don't ever call me a government dog" She hissed, poison dripping in her voice.

Then she fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YES I'M FINALLY FINISHED WITH THIS CHAPTER AFTER 3 FRICKEN MONTHS! Oh and Ace's height is 6'1", and Tashira's is 5'5". Very big difference. And Yes I'm leaving that as the chapter end. SO this was their first day meet. Any questions you might have I'll have Luffy and Usopp ask, that way they get answered. And her sleeping in the road will be answered as well^^. Rate And review~~**


	7. Chapter 7

******A/N: Yay This chapter is up~~  
><strong>

**Chapter 7:**

"Well I'm going to end the story there for now Luffy-San" Tashira said getting up. The story had them move all throughout the ship as she had tried to demonstrate what she was saying. In the end they decided to sit against the railing of the ship, where it was, ironically, the most comfortable place. Several times Sanji had tried to get her to sit in the chair he brought out, but each time she kindly refused.

"Waah?" Luffy whined "No! You have to tell me what happens next!"

"Yeah we want to know!" Usopp said "Oh no I think I have the If-I-don't-find-out-what-happens-next-I'll-die disease!"

"Yeah!" Chopper chimed in, eyes glittering with hope and anticipation.

"Luffy, Usopp, Chopper," Robin called, sipping a cup of coffee Sanji had just brought out. "Let Tashira-san tell you when she wants to, don't pester her"

"Right" Nami said, sunbathing beside Robin in her favorite lounge chair. "Tashira will tell you when she wants to, besides don't you guys have other things to do?"

All three simultaneously shook their heads. Nami sighed.

"Yohohoho! That was a very nice story Tashira-San." Brook added. "May I see your pant-?"

"NO!" Nami shouted, hitting Brook with her fist.

"Yeah, it was SUPER!" Franky agreed, doing his signature pose.

"Hm" Zoro grunted in agreement.

"Oh my lovely ladies!" Sanji swooned, "would any of you like a drink?"

All three girls kindly said no.

Tashira looked around her. Before she or Luffy knew it, they had all listened as well. Zoro and Franky were checking on the ship, since Franky was paranoid for it. Nami had been sunbathing, enjoying the sun and the subtle music since Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were all doing something else. Robin was reading a book, in her chair beside Nami. Sanji was preparing for dinner. Brook was quietly playing his violin. Usopp was in his work room, and Chopper was in his medical room. Instead of doing what they were originally doing, they stopped and had listened to her story. Everyone except Sanji had gathered around her, listening. She had smiled when she had realized Sanji had left his Kitchen door open so he could listen as well.

"Though I do have one question" Usopp stated "Why where you trying to fall asleep in the middle of the road?"

Tashira smiled and looked at him. "Well, I had a lot of things done, and I was worn out beyond belief, and well the ground looked relatively comfortable. Thus I wanted to sleep," Tashira then looked at Luffy, "until your brother came by of course."

"Ah" The three boys had said, nodding their head as though they understand.

"Oi, Luffy!" Zoro shouted from his resting spot a few feet away from them. "We've got company" He said, slowly getting up. There was a smile on his face that scared Tashira slightly. She looked around and everyone's expression was different. Luffy, Franky, and Brook were smiling similarly like Zoro (She was unsure with Brook though), Nami had sighed, Robin was smiling sweetly, Usopp and Chopper looked slightly scared, but weren't going to back down anytime soon, Sanji came out of the kitchen, his smile just like Zoro's as well.

All of them went into battle stances. Tashira quickly looked at the enemy ship and instantly jumped in front of them.

"Wait!" She shouted. "Let me deal with them, please?" She pleaded

All of them looked at her, confused.

"Why?" Nami asked.

"That's a marine ship; I need information from ships of this part of the Grand Line. Please let me over there!" she was pleading with them desperately. She needed that information, badly.

Eight out of nine of them were unsure of this, it just seemed weird to them. All eight of them looked at Luffy.

"Okay" He said without hesitation.

With a smile, Tashira turned and jumped over the railing.

"Wait!" All of them shouted. They knew she was a devil fruit user, they just didn't know which one, since she refused to tell.

All nine looked over the railing only to see Tashira running on the water.

* * *

><p>"Yohohoho" Brook said, "She's just like me."<p>

With that they all started trying to figure out what devil fruit she had ate, just like it was a game.

Tashira ran as fast as she could to the ship. The information on this ship could very well answer her question. The very reason she was in these parts of the sea.

* * *

><p>When she got there, she used her powers to raise herself up onto the ship.<p>

"Little sister Tashira!" All of the Marines on the ship saluted her.

Irritated she said "I'm not part of the marines, never was never will be, I only helped a few times because of my brother," Her anger showed in her eyes, "Now, AT EASE MEN!"

All of them dropped their hands instantly.

"Well if it isn't Madam Tashira" A voice said out of nowhere.

Turning around she spotted the one Marine she couldn't stand. Captain Nezumi.

"I thought you got arrested after the marines found out you were working with Arlong" She hissed.

"Oh no my dear, they never found out, even after you told them. I just bribed them off" He said with a laugh.

'Exactly why I can't stand the marines.' She thought bitterly.

"Nezumi, you of all people now why I'm here, so tell me" She growled, clenching her fist, eager to punch him.

"Sorry Tashira-san, but I have no idea what you are talking about, now men, get her!" He shouted, pointing directly at her.

Swiftly, Tashira dodged all of them but one. A marine soldier had laced his sword with sea stone, and created a nice gash on her shoulder, she instantly screamed in pain. Moving quickly, she ran to the front of the ship. Once there she held out her hands in a line. One pointed east, the other, west. Her palms faced the sky.

"Men, don't let her do that!" Nezumi shouted at the top of his lungs.

Tashira quickly clapped her hands together, and instantly two giant waves crashed onto the ship. Most of the men were taken by the huge waves, but those who weren't ran towards her. She moved as quickly as she could, dodging swords, guns, and a few punches. Her shoulder screamed in pain; making her cringe. Moving quickly she dodged more swords, guns, and punches. Her shoulder still hurt but adrenalin was pumping through her veins, and right now getting her information was more important.

This time Tashira went to the back of the ship, hoping to end this small fight. The soldiers were persistent to say the least.

Tashira turned quickly when she got to the edge. In front of her were a whole lot of soldiers, and honestly she was tired the fight. Quickly she summoned two more waves, washing everyone overboard except Nezumi .

With fire in her eyes she walked towards the marine. The frustration of the fight and her natural hated for the mouse freak was erupting, bringing out an evil aura.

Tashira stood in front of the marine, who was currently in the fetal position, and grabbed the back of his jacket, lifted him, then threw him to the closes wall.

"Okay you have exactly five seconds to tell me everything you know about Aokiji's current location" Tashira hissed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Totally loving Tashira's Personality...one of these day's i'll explain what is is...**

**Next Chapters gonna be a lot of fun~~  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: The writer/ Mangaka Oda Echiiro owns One Piece. I never will **

**I apologize for the delay of this chapter but I've been extremely busy. I'd also like to thank everyone who has reviewed, alerted, and favored my story. Now I present to you:**

Chapter 8

"I have no idea where he is" Nezumi smirked, while Tashira gritted her teeth.

Tashira walked closer to the marine, her eyes fired with hatred for the marine. The rodent was wearing her patience and she needed information. Tashira leaned towards him, a smile spreading on her lips. The poor marine was so terrified it looked as though he was about to pee himself.

"Fine" Tashira said when she was at eye level with the marine. Turning quickly Tashira walked towards the railings and leaned against them. She looked at the sea towards the Straw-hat Pirate ship. She currently wanted to be with them more then here with a mouse. Frustration, anger, and not a single piece of information were tempting her to kill the mouse marine behind her, but she would never stoop that low for information. Her brother taught her better, and under no circumstances would she disgrace him.

An idea popped into her head; one that wouldn't kill the mouse but would indeed satisfy her need to beat the life out of him. She turned towards the marine, and spoke with most terrifying voice she could muster. "I hope you can swim"

Instantly Tashira jumped over the rails and ran on the water until she was ten feet away from the marine ship. She needed to keep her safety first for one of these moves. She looked towards the Straw-hat Pirate ship, and noticed a couple of hands waving, so she waved back.

* * *

><p>"Wow, she's been gone for a while" Usopp said, mindlessly working on a new weapon.<p>

"Yeah, what do you think she's doing over there?" Chopper asked innocently, staring at the marine ship through the railings.

Most of the crew had a worried expression on their faces. They were unsure what was happening to their guest and what she was doing.

"Maybe she's ratting us out." Zoro said as he walked towards the Crow's nest.

Sanji's expression turned from worried to mortified instantly. "Tashira-san would never do that!" He said with absolute disgust.

"Well she was originally a marine. It wouldn't be surprising if she was a spy or something." Zoro stated, obviously bored with waiting.

"Never!" Sanji said outraged "Tashira is a kind soul, and sh-"

"LOOK!" Luffy shouted.

"Tashira jumped over that railing." Usopp said watching the red-head.

Instantly the idiot trio, which included Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Franky and Brook for now, started to wave their hands trying to get her attention. She had run for a little while then stopped. She had turned her head towards them and started waving back cheerfully.

They watched her, waiting for her to come to the ship. She had extended her arms to her sides, and they faintly heard her say:

"MIZU-MIZU Drown!"

Instantly her hands came together and two giant waves washed over the Marine ship, instantly smashing it into billions of little pieces.

The Crew looked in shock. Their original idea of her eating the Swift-swift fruit was destroyed just like ship.

"Well, there goes Zoro's idea of her being a spy" Robin said staring at the remains of the ship, her eyes slightly shocked.

* * *

><p>Tashira smiled. 'Wonder how they liked my presentation.' She thought. Originally she hadn't planned on showing them her power, but they were all lined up watching when she waved she might as well have showed them. A bonus of getting rid of the pest on the ship.<p>

Quickly she ran towards the ship, unsure of how they would react. When she got to the ship she looked up, taking a deep breath. As soon as she was about to get on the ship she felt an arm literally wrap around her waist. The arm swiftly lifted her up, landing her gently on the deck. She looked at the ground and saw Luffy, Usopp, and chopper look at her with twinkling eyes. Looking from them she looked at the other crew members and they were smiling at her.

"Tashira!" Luffy shouted happily, resulting in Tashira to look at him. "Tell us more!"

She looked at him, unsure of what he was asking.

"Tell us more about your devil fruit power Tashira-san" Robin answered; sipping tea Sanji handed her not twenty seconds beforehand.

Smiling Tashira sat in front of them, ready to explain.

"Well" She started "The fruit I ate was the Mizu-Mizu no mi. I have the ability to control water. Due to the fact that devil fruit users can't swim, this power has a down-side. I cannot under any circumstances turn into water. If I go unconscious and fall into the ocean, I will die if I'm not rescued. If there is no water in the air I'm useless, just like when I met your brother Luffy. I need more water than most, and I can't swim, just like every other devil fruit user. The up-side to this power is that I can control water in just about every way. I can even control the water in a human's body." She looked around and laughed when she saw the crew look at her with horror. "No worries, I don't use that power often. It wears me out every time I use it." Everyone's face relaxed when she said that "and I can turn water into needles." A look of sadness past over her. She had to tell the truth. A truth she wished she could forget. Taking a deep breath she told them her biggest secret "I am the government's secret weapon. Their advantage over devil fruit users. When my brother left I ran away to find him. The only one who knows what happened to me is Akainu, and he wants my head."

**A/N: YAY the chapter is done! Yay twist? Yep Akainu is the big baddy. Yeah she misses her adopted older brother so she went to find him. Now doing a bit of her personality: Tashira is usually a well behaved, well mannered person, but when it comes to Ace, Akoiji, and the Government/Marines she turns down right evil. She will do anything for her older brother, and she helped Ace through everything when he was alive. Now that she's with the straw-hats she takes it as her biggest responsibility to make sure they don't disappear from her as well. She despises the marines, and the government. There are only a handful of people in the Marines that Tashira can stand, and if she had a chance she'd destroy the government. She also has a love of the sea.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: One Piece does not belong to me.**

**A/N: Not much for me to say so I'll just give you the story.**

**Chapter 9:**

Tashira closed her eyes and stood. She really didn't want to see their faces. 'Only a few days with them and I've already given them my life story.' She thought, sighing. She walked slowly, hoping not to trip, when she suddenly felt lightheaded. Excusing it as her imagination she opened her eyes and walked slightly faster away from the others.

They were still sitting there, and Tashira was sure most of them were still trying to piece together what she just said. Nami and Robin, though, went back to reading, and/or sipping tea.

Tashira looked at her shoulder and noticed the wound had stopped bleeding. It explained why no one seemed to see it. While walking she did a mental check of everything she had. Her bracelet and hair tie. Check.

Tashira was now feeling very bad, she was now running a fever, her mouth was very dry, her heartbeat was faster than usual, and she was really thirsty. Quickly she thought of every disease she could think of with her symptoms. After a few seconds of thinking, she finally knew.

"Dehydration" she said in a whisper. Instantly she went in search of the kitchen, or bathroom. Unfortunately she had only walked a few steps when her head collided with the grass deck.

* * *

><p><strong>Marine Headquarters<strong>

"Any luck?" Fleet admiral, Akainu, said to a couple of new Marines.

"No sir" They both answered.

"Damn" Akainu whispered, smashing his hand against a poor wall. He had been at this for two years and had absolutely no luck.

They needed to catch the water girl if it was the last thing they did. She had just about every secret about the world government, and she was on the loose. He had found her looking out to sea, leaning against a railing when he told her Kuzan had resigned and no one had seen him since. He saw the look of worry on her face and he told her that if she left to find him, he'd have her head handed to the Gorosei on a silver platter. She never backed down, but instead smiled and said "Come and catch me, bastard" and she jumped over the railing.

"Fleet admiral, sir" A young marine shouted, running frantically towards him. "We just got word of a destroyed ship and it appears the ship was destroyed by huge waves." The marine stated gasping for air.

"How far?" Akainu asked, knowing that it had to be the work of her.

"About sixteen kilometers north, sir" He answered at attention.

An atrocious smile spread across his lips. He told her he'd have her head, and that's exactly what he was going to have.

* * *

><p><strong>Straw Hat Ship<strong>

Slowly Tashira opened her eyes. She felt much better than before. She looked around the room and noticed that she was back in Chopper's medical room. Getting up she noticed the reindeer sitting in his chair, exactly like the last time she was in here.

When she turned her head, she noticed her hair was down and messy, and she also noticed her bracelet gone. She turned her head towards the small table beside her and grabbed her bracelet and hair tie. Exactly like last time she put her bracelet on her left arm, and tied her hair up.

"Chopper" She whispered, hoping not to scare him.

"Hm?" he answered, as he turned his head towards her. When he saw her, he jumped out of his chair and scurried over to her. He checked everything a doctor would, then looked at her, clearly angry with her.

"What?" She asked, utterly confused.

"You got injured and didn't tell me?" Chopper shouted, clearly upset.

Tashira's eyes widened. The reindeer was angry because she didn't tell him she was hurt? A smile spread across her lips, but it disappeared when Chopper got bigger, much bigger.

"I…uh…well" She stuttered, unsure what to say "I forgot?"

Chopper turned back into his cute little form. He sighed and handed her a glass of water that was sitting on her small table.

"Here drink, you did say you needed more water than other people right?"

"Thank you" She said, grabbing the water and chugging it down as quickly as she could.

"How much water do you need a day?" Chopper asked; his eyes wide. He's never really seen someone drink water that fast before. Alcohol, maybe, but never water.

"'Bout ten glasses, why?" She answered, setting the glass down on the small table beside the bed.

"Just wondering, so when was the last time you drank any water?"

"Hm…about a week ago." She answered. It had been that long since she first got on the ship.

"Before, you got on our ship?" Chopper practically shouted. Tashira nodded; suddenly worried that she'd be drowned in water. Luckily Chopper only sighed, and looked at her wounded shoulder. "I bandaged it up for you, but you shouldn't move it to much, or put too much pressure on it. You can go now" He said, his hand in a shooing motion. He walked back towards his desk and quickly got into his chair and began working on what he was originally doing.

"Thank you, Chopper-san" She said politely, getting out of the bed. She notice Chopper smile but said nothing as she walked out the door.

When she was outside it was dawn. She watched the horizon as the sun came up. It was a beautiful sight. The sun was barely over the ocean, and there wasn't a cloud in sight. It started as a pinkish red and the farther you got from the sun the more blue the sky was. The waves were gentle and had a slight swaying motion gently rocked the boat. It really was peaceful.

'I may just find Onii-chan,' she thought clutching her bracelet. 'Now to find the captain and ask for his assistance.' With that she ran off to find Straw-hat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cool I got this one out in the same month! I feel accomplished. Okay I Have Good news and bad news. Bad news; I may not be able to type another chapter until about mid June. Good news; my summer vacation is coming up soon so I'll have more free time to type ^^. Rate & Review~~~ (Any questions you have I'll explain~)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm back~~**

Disclaimer: One piece doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I only own the plot and Tashira.

Chapter 10:

Tashira looked patiently around the ship for the captain. She's gone through the back rooms which held Franky and Usopp's developing rooms. She had even gone up to the crow's nest only to find Zoro training. She quickly apologized for barging in and went back down. She sighed after a while. She still couldn't seem to find the loudest crew member on the ship

"SANJI, FOOD!" Luffy shouted as he ran past her. She face palmed, hard. She should have known. If she had gone directly to Sanji he could have called him for her. Running as fast as she could, she followed him.

Luffy busted through the kitchen door so fast the door made a loud thud when it hit the wall. Almost instantly Luffy was sitting at their dining table. Fourth seat from the door, he banged his silverware on the table impatiently chanting food as loud as he could. Tashira decided to wait until a little later to ask, so she walked around the table and sat at the bar that separated the kitchen and dining room.

One by one the other straw-hats came in and sat at the table. Usopp and Chopper sat near Luffy, Brook beside them. Franky sat at the bar with her, Nami and Robin sat beside each other on the far end of the table, and Zoro sat in front of Brook. After everyone was seated Sanji came and handed everyone a plate of food.

"Today's Dinner is BBQ Chicken Yakitori Kebabs." He said as he passed out the food. He handed the females a small glass of Mango Tango Iced Green Tea. The guys either had water, juice, cola, or alcohol

When he was done, it instantly it went into a battle for the food. Luffy's outstretched arms went everywhere, picking up food from just about everyone but the girls. Sanji sat beside Nami mainly to protect her and Robin's food. Every time Luffy's hand went near their food Sanji stabbed it with a spare fork, and when it went near Tashira he'd throw the fork at his hand. After being stabbed several time Luffy stopped trying to get food from the ladies for the night.

"Hey, that was mine!"

"Yohohoho, Luffy-san that was my meat!"

"No fair! This is my food!"

Tashira laughed as Usopp, Brook and Chopper fought against the onslaught of two hands, protecting their food with their entire bodies.

"Um, Luffy-san?" Tashira barely raised her voice above the noise. Luffy didn't hear her, so she took one of her piece of BBQ chicken and threw it at him, knowing that he wouldn't hear her no matter how loud she got.

On impact his head wobbled back and forth, his eyes widened while he looked for what hit him. His eyes sparkled when he found it. It was about a foot from his chair to the right. Everyone looked at where it came from, pinpointing Tashira.

An apologetic smile spread across her lips. "I'm sorry Luffy-san for throwing the food at you but I really needed your attention, and Sanji-san, I'm sorry for…"She hesitated, thinking of the proper word. " Playing with my food, but I had to get his attention.

Sanji fainted when she looked at him with her smile. Luffy chewed on the piece of meat that was thrown at him. Tashira cleared her throat. "Luffy-san I have a request for you and your crew." She looked directly at Luffy who had now finished his meat. He stared back, face dead serious.

"I'm hoping you and your crew help me with my search." Taking a deep breath she continued "I truly want to find my brother, but with Akainu and the rest of the marines trying to get a hold of me, I'm not sure if I'll be able to find him." She broke eye contact and stared at her lap. She was extremely nervous and a tear had rolled down her face. She really needed help.

"Shishishi" Luffy laughed "Sure."

Tashira looked up again, shocked he decided so quickly. A smile came across her lips as she jumped off the stool and towards Luffy. She hugged him instantly, repeatedly thanking him. When she was done she looked around and smiled as all of them nodded their heads.

"Tashira-san," Robin was intrigued "Would you mind telling us how long you've been at this?"

Tashira thought for a moment. "Well, I guess I've been at this for almost two years" she said, still thinking.

"Would you mind telling us about the day you found out? Robin asked, leaning onto the table. Her head rested on her hands as she listened.

With a smile Tashira started her story

* * *

><p>Tashira watched the waves of the sea gently rock the boat. She leaned against the railing, when she heard footsteps behind her.<p>

"Tashira?"

She turned, recognizing the voice. In front of her now was the marine hero, Monkey D. Garp, one of the few marines she actually liked.

"Garp-san!" She said with utter joy, and ran over to hug him.

"You know, most people here just salute when they greet me." He looked at the red head from above. Her head ended at about mid-tie.

After another second she let go, and stared at the marine hero. "But, I'm not like 'other people' here, remember? I'm only on here cause of Kuzan. He really wanted me to leave the marine base today for some reason." She lowered her head. Ever since then she's had a horrible feeling in her gut, and it still hasn't gone away.

Garp laughed his usual laugh, and stared at the red head. "You want to know the sad thing about you only being here cause of Kuzan?" He said, hoping to cheer up the water user. "You're better than some of the other marines. It's a shame you won't join us."

Tashira smiled at the former marine; even he tried to get her in the Maries. "I'm sorry Garp-san, but I've already told you why I can't." Her smile got wider as she turned and leaned against the railing once again.

Garp followed and leaned on the railing beside her. He lowered his voice, almost as if he was afraid someone would hear. "Yeah, something about being used, and becoming a weapon."

Tashira nodded and both of them fell silent. They both stood there watching the waves. After a while Tashira broke the silence, with Garp's favorite topic; Luffy.

"Mind telling me more about you grandson, you stopped at about him destroying Enies lobby." Garp perked up and turned towards her. He started where he left off, still leaning

It had only been two hours when Garp had decided to stop. He stopped after the crew had defeated Moria. When she asked him how he knew that he smiled and laughed. "I have my ways." Meaning he probably got it from Sengoku since that man could only handle Garp for about an hour, before cracking.

Tashira smiled at the thought of it. Suddenly footsteps were beside her.

"Little sister Tashira"

Tashira froze at the voice. She saw Garp's eyes narrow, and only one person in the entire Marine Base could get the overly cheerful man to narrow his eyes in hatred; Admiral Akainu.

"Sakazuki" Her blood was boiling and her voice dripped with poison. She had yet to look at the marine and could tell he was trying his hardest not to attack her for her disrespect. She smiled.

Garp had then decided to leave, giving a quick nod as he left. Tashira didn't want to talk to him; every time she saw him Ace was in front of him, Akainu's arm through his body. The second worst memory she had.

"Little sister Tashira, I have some news for you." Akainu said with a smile spreading across his lips.

Tashira turned to him, eyes clearly showing her hatred for him. He only smiled at her. Sudden dread came over her. Akainu wasn't on the ship when it departed; he was at the marine base with Kuzan. She kept her expression stoic, never showing her fear.

` "And what would that be sir?" Tashira bit her tongue. She hated being respectful to the trash in front of her, but currently he was stronger than her and she wasn't stupid.

"It's about Kuzan. It seems he can't keep absolute justice anymore." Akainu said with a sigh, his smile still visible. "He went to the Gorosei, and resigned, no one's seen him since."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: -evil smile- I'm going to love this. I cut this in half since it became a little long, but it's alright I'm typing the second half as we speak~. And I'm sorry if it feel a little slow, I'm sorta, not really, stalling. I actually had all of this planned in my head but…I have the ending though! Well rate, follow, favorite, review? You know you want to~**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**** Woot~ Two chapters in one day! I'm getting faster at this!**

Disclaimer:  OP belongs to Oda, I only own Tashira and the plot.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>

His smile turned evil in Tashira's mind. Dread and fear washed over her face. Her brother wouldn't do this without reason. Only one thing would make him leave, and that would be Akainu.

"Which one of you won?" She said with fear. Akainu chuckled at her, the fear on her face was as clear as day. She even refused to look at him. "Hm?" He looked at her with his atrocious smile, and she could tell he was enjoying it.

"DON"T MESS WITH ME SAKAZUKI!"She screamed at him, outraged "who won?"

Never dropping his smile, he looked at her "Well, I did of course, and I'd like it more if you addressed me as Fleet Admiral from now on." He loved this. He had beaten her 'older brother', and right now there couldn't be a better way to celebrate it. He hated the little girl in front of him since the day they met, and she clearly knew it too.

Tashira looked directly into his eyes; anger, frustration, fear, and pure hatred all mixed within them. She bit her lip, unsure of what to do. Her brother loved the marines, but he would always tell the same thing when Akainu was involved; "That man, if he ends up leading the marines, we're done."

"Now, don't even think about it." Akainu hissed. Perhaps he could read her mind but right now she didn't care. "What?" She asked turning her expression into innocence, masking her thoughts.

"If you go and look for him outside the marines, I'll hand your head to the Gorosei on a silver platter." He walked closer to her, towering over her. Letting her go would jeopardize the marines' plans, and under his rule, he wouldn't allow it.

Tashira smirked "Whatever do you mean," she paused, trying to finish her sentence. "Fleet Admiral?" The word tasted horrible in her mouth. His glare was still on her. She looked straight at him, bending her head back to clearly look at him. Their heads were only a few inches away from the other. In the past whenever they got into this situation they would stand for hours, both refusing to back down, until called.

Instead of backing down, she smirked. She had to be quick or she'll end up dead. "Come and catch me, bastard." She hissed, as she jumped over the railing. She landed on top of the water and ran as fast as her legs would go. In the back ground she could hear Akainu shouting at her. She smiled knowing he wouldn't use his magma, at least not until he got on his own little boat to be in. He was afraid of water just like every other devil fruit user.

Tashira ran back to the island they were on that morning. She had tears streaming down her face, and she was scared. Only two other times did she ever feel scared, both time she had Kuzan to cheer her up afterwards. Now he was the reason she was scared. She ran through the marine door, passing several recruits, and ran to her room. Everyone had an assigned room at each base, and hers was right beside Kuzan's in the back of the base. She busted her door open and quickly scanned the room.

The room was exactly like it was when she left that morning. It was spotless. The room had spring bed in the corner covered with sea foam sheets, her favorite color. Beside it was a small mahogany desk with a small pure white lamp. Under it though seemed to be a piece of paper that wasn't there that morning.

Tashira ran to her desk and grabbed the paper, out from it came a small black bracelet. She picked it up and stared at it, unsure of what to do for the second time that day. Still holding the bracelet in one hand she read the note.

Dear Tashira,

I'm sorry you have to find out this way, but I quit the marines. You know me I'd never work under Sakazuki. I'm ashamed to admit it, but I lost to him in our battle. Attached to this letter is a bracelet, a memento you could say, since you'll probably come looking for me. I'd tell you not to but you wouldn't listen to me even if I tried. Put on the bracelet as our promise; you'll come and find your older brother with everything you got. One more thing, I'll give you a hint as to where I am; Raftel.

Love, your brother,

Kuzan

Tashira looked at the letter. 'Raftel? He'd never go there, said it was too much of a hassle.' For a few minutes she thought it over. 'Raftel, Raftel, Raftel, what about i- The Grand Line!' She jumped, her eyes widening. He was in the grand line and she needed to find him. She sighed. Of course of all the places he could be he had to be in the Grand line. She folded the paper, putting it in her pocket, then quickly put the bracelet on and ran out the door. With determination and her only clue as her guide she vowed to find her brother.

* * *

><p>The Straw-hat stared at her. Franky, Brook and Chopper were crying, saying something about being noble. Usopp was sniffling, trying to keep a straight face, and the other gave either sad smiles, or nods. She handed them the note she had found that day. Each of them looked at it, surprised she still had it. The paper was worn, and had a few tears but was in over all good shape.<p>

"So, there you have it. For the last two years I've been trying to find my brother going through the Grand line."

"By yourself?" Nami asked. Tashira nodded with a smile. "I 'borrowed' the stuff I needed from pirates, paid merchants, and even tricked a few marines." She shrugged. She wasn't exactly proud that she did these things but she needed to live. Nami smiled, almost as though she was impressed.

Turning to Luffy, she asked her question again. "You'll help me, right?" Luffy looked at her and smiled, "Shishishsi, I've already said yes, Tashira"

She smiled. With a graceful bow she said "I'm under your care Captain Luffy"

**A/N: Well its short I'm sorry, but I completed my objective for this chapter, I hope you enjoy two chapters in one day, and I'm really starting to have a lot of fun with this story. I will warn you though; the next few chapters are just going to be her bonding with the crew. I hope you'll enjoy. Review, follow, favorite, but mainly Review. I'd love to know your thoughts!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: ^^ Okay so I have news. Good news. Possibly bad news to some though. I'm typing a 'what if' story basically. What if Tashira helped save Ace? Well unfortunately I'm not going to post it until this one is done. I want to complete this first^^ I'd also like to thank the ones who have alerted, favored and/or reviewed. I'm so happy~**

**Disclaimer: OP belongs Oda. I only own Tashira and this plot~**

**Chapter 12: Franky and Usopp**

It had been an hour since she had officially been in the care of the straw hats, and after dinner she was mentally exhausted from her story. She said good night to most of the crew and headed straight to find Franky. She had been sleeping in Chopper's medical room since she had gotten on and she didn't want to possibly disturb him while sleeping anymore.

She walked through the back of the Sunny, heading straight for Franky's work room. On her way, she past Usopp's workroom and heard and excessive amount of banging. Deciding to stop, she knocked on the door. "Come in" She heard Usopp's voice and opened the door. When she walked through she spotted Usopp at his work bench, hitting something with a hammer. Slowly she walked up to him, a questioning look on her face.

"Usopp, what are you going?

"Experimenting." Tashira looked at him, confused. She stared at the stuff he was experimenting with and her eyes widened.

"With explosives?" He nodded in response, too absorbed in what he was doing to elaborate on his creation

"Alright, but when you get beat by Nami don't come crying to me." She turned and headed out, off to Franky's room.

She walked down the hallways of the Sunny and stopped once she got to Franky's room. She knocked and opened the door after she was given access by Franky. He too was at his work desk, but instead he was drawing blueprints for…something.

"Um, Franky," Tashira walked up to his table. She felt like a little kid asking their father for something while he was busy. He hummed a response to her, still working on his blueprint.

"Do you have a spare bed?"

"Yeah, why?" Franky looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

"Well, I've been sleeping in the medical room since I got on and I was hoping you could place another bed in the cabins for me." She smiled sheepishly at him.

"Alright, but we're placing it in Nami and Robin's room." He rolled up his blueprints and got up to leave.

Tashira was confused. She followed right behind him, head slightly tilted. "Why?"

With out stopping Franky answered "Sanji sleeps in the cabin."

Suddenly she got it. She wouldn't be able to sleep if he kept staring at her 'unmatched beauty', plus it was just plain creepy for her. "Ah, that makes sense."

It had only taken a few minutes and Franky had her bed place nicely in the back of the room. They had to move a few things and Tashira apologized for having to move them. Soon Franky left to get sheets for the bed. Tashira stood in the room, happy and excited. A month ago she was stow away in boats and paying for a bed to sleep in. Now she had her own bed, and she was actually a member of the straw hats, sort of.

Franky came back with the sheets and Tashira couldn't have been happier with the color. Sea foam white sheets and a sea foam green pillow case. "Thank you Franky, I love the color." She smiled

"Good cause it's all we had." Tashira sweat dropped, he was quite blunt. Franky placed the sheets on the bed and quickly made it. He placed a Sea foam blue comforter on top of it and turned to her. "Whala your bed is made."

"Thank you Franky, it's wonderful." Tashira clapped her hands together, loving her new bed.

"I need to get back to those blueprints, goodnight." He walked out the door, shutting off her lights. Almost instantly Tashira was under the covers. 'It's been a long day' she thought and quickly fell asleep.

**A/N:…..that was short. I apologize for that but I only had this planned after the dinner…. Oh and I have more news! Okay so I realized that I utterly suck at description so instead I have a pretty picture on my OC on deviant art. ^^ if you look up either Tashira-san or Tashira- One piece OC then you'll find her. Her past story is on there so if you want you can read it, or you can wait until I put in this story. It'll have more detail if it's in the story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hm... this wasn't exactly planned... I had writers block, so this came up...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: One piece belongs to Oda**

"Tashira, sweetie, breakfast is ready."

"Coming mom," Tashira quickly changed from her pajamas into her sea foam dress that she wore almost every day. She ran out the room and down the stairs. At the bottom stood a tall red headed woman in a light blue flurry dress, with an apron tied around it.

"Tashira," she stared down at her daughter, her voice stern. "How many times do I have to tell you to walk slowly down the stairs? You're only four!" Her mother placed her hands on her hips and looked at her with eyes of worry, and a little bit of pride.

"Nikiko, its fine besides she's always careful coming down, she's just going fast." Tashira's father stated from behind a news paper.

"Hm…I guess you're right dear," Nikiko stared at her daughter now with admiration and kneeled down in front of her. "You do have my brain." She ruffled her hair and with a smile she got up and walked towards their kitchen.

"Come on, breakfast is on the table!" Nikiko shouted back towards Tashira.

Tashira sprinted past her mom and jumped onto the closest chair. Positioning herself she waited patiently, swinging her little legs, for her mother to sit.

"Itadakimasu!" they all shouted once Nikiko sat down

It was a basic breakfast; steamed rice covered in natto, miso soup, and tamagoyaki all in small round bowls.

"Momma," Tashira said with her mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Her mother answered, never looking away from her food.

"Sorry," she swallowed "momma, can we go to the town?"

"Hm…maybe, why do you need something?"

"Um…"

"You want to see the ocean again, don't you?" Tashira nodded at her mother's response. The sea was almost always calming sight on her island and it was right beside the town. "Hey momma, what sea do we live in?"

"North Blue, sweetie." Nikiko lifted her head and smiled at her child. Her daughter was as curious as ever.

"What do you do for work mommy?" she asked finishing her breakfast.

"I've already told you that I can't tell." Nikiko smiled softly. She hated not being able to tell her child her job, but it was for own her safety.

"I know." A sad smile spread across her lips, and she placed her plate into the sink. "Gochisosama." Turning, her smile brightened and she skipped towards her mother. She looked at her mother with hopeful eyes, hesitantly Nikiko gave in.

"Get your sandals, we'll leave a few." She sighed. Her child was quite the manipulator, always giving her a slight guilt trick.

Tashira ran up the stairs, hearing her mother call to her telling her she's not supposed to do that. Her room was the only one up stair so she busted through the doors. It was a small room, had her bed and work table and a closet. Tashira opened the closet doors and grabbed her sandals. They were green with blue stapes but were actually more like flip-flops than sandals. Putting them on, she ran out the room again, but walked down the stairs to her smiling mother.

"Ah you're ready, good let's get going." Her mother about faced and walked towards the door. Tashira quickly grabbed her mother's hand, she hated being alone.

They walked down to the beach. It had only taken them, at most, ten minutes to reach the shore. They stood there and Tashira slowly took off her sandals, scanning for any glass left in the sand. After both feet were out of the sandals and on the sand she dug into the sand with her toes, feeling the tiny rocks around her feet.

Nikiko looked out into the sea, pleased by the way the gentle waves of the ocean. Soon Nikiko spotted something in the distance. Squinting her eyes she noticed only two thing weird with the ship. It wasn't a pirate ship and it wasn't a marine ship. Slowly her eyes widened with realization: Bandits and they were more than likely after her. In a flash Nikiko grabbed Tashira and ran back towards their home. Tashira was being carried and could feel her mother's faster than usual running heart beat.

Tashira tried to ask what was happening, but her words were lost in the wind. Her mother's face was covered, leaving Tashira clueless on what was happening.

When they finally reached their house, Nikiko busted through the door and told Tashira to go hide in her room after she let her go. Tashira did as she was told and hide in her upstairs room. Nikiko smacked the newspaper out of her ever carefree husband's hands.

"Wha..!" he only stared at the newspaper that dropped then snapped his head towards Nikiko. "What was that for?" he whined, he was still reading the world news section.

"We have company!" Nikiko hissed, running past him to get her gun. Almost instantly her husband took his glasses off and ran to get his choice of weapon; his sword. When they both were in the living room with their preferred weapon they grinned at each other.

"I thought you told me no one would find us on this island, Ryon." Nikiko gritted through her teeth.

"How was I supposed to know? I'm only a strategist, miss thief." Ryon replied sweetly towards his ever flamboyant wife.

Nikiko narrowed her eyes at him "You know if I hadn't fallen for you you'd be dead."

"I'm very much aware of that, my dear." His smile was genuine. "Let's hope we both live through this." He whispered it; a more menacing smile spread across his lips as he grabbed his wife hand and turned towards the door. Nikiko nodded and did the same; her heart beat sped up with fear at the thought of one of them dying. With a gulp the bandits busted down the door and swarmed in.

Instantly the two were in position; one firing a gun, shooting them down and the other literally cutting down their opponent. Soon all of the bandits were on the ground in a heaping mound of bodies. Nikiko sighed, washing her floors was going to take forever, and that was only the blood. Walking over the bodies, she smiled at Ryon; who was currently cleaning his sword. She quickly kissed his check "Nice work." She whispered in his ear, and she could feel his smile form on his lips. Suddenly his eyes widened, and he placed his hands on her shoulders, turning them around.

Nikiko blinked at the fast movement. After her initial shock she looked at Ryon and watched him fall to the ground. Blood pooled around him as he laid there; a sword had pierced his back, hitting a major organ. Nikiko stared in horror and shock. A bandit slowly got up and grabbed a gun. Nikiko's eyes were soulless as she pointed her gun at the man and he did the same. Almost three seconds later they both shot. She got a headshot while he shot her lower lung.

As they both fell, Nikiko saw Tashira running towards her and shouting but Nikiko couldn't hear her. Soon everything faded to black.

*FLASH OF WHITE *

Tashira was now six, and currently running for her life. She had just stolen an apple from the fruit stand. For two years that was how she was lived; stealing, and running. She only got a few feet before falling usually but always got back up and continued running, she needed to eat.

Tashira ran for as fast as her little feet could carry her until she was sure the fruit vendor had stopped chasing her. Taking a breath Tashira decided to eat the apple right then.

"Hello little one,"

Tashira jumped at the voice, and spun on her heels to see this person. It was an old lady. She was short, slightly hunchbacked, and wore a purple dress that barely trailed behind her. Her face was wrinkled all over, but was an overall nice looking old woman.

"No need to be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you." Tashira hid the apple behind her back, praying the old lady didn't see it. "No, no need to hid it, come on I'll pay for you." Tashira blinked, she couldn't believe it; someone was actually helping her. She walked cautiously behind the old woman, slightly scared still.

When they got back to the fruit stand the vendor was furious at little Tashira until the old lady handed him the money to pay for the apple. The man's face instantaneously beamed a smile, thanking the old woman. The woman only nodded and turned from the man. With a smile towards Tashira, the old lady grabbed her hand.

"Well sweetie, mind telling me where your parents are?" She asked with a kind voice. Tashira didn't speak, only looked down at the ground. When the old lady didn't get a response she looked at the girl. "Oh…" it had hit her; her parents were dead.

The old woman stared at the little girl by her side. She was small, fragile, and covered in dirt. Sympathy was over the old woman and she decided. "Oh, then why don't you live with me? I have a grandson who could keep you company." Tashira perked up at the old woman, surprised by the offer. Tashira clenched her little hands together and thought for a moment. With no other options, Tashira accepted the offer.

"Good, from now on call me Granny"

*FLASH OF WHITE *

Tashira was now seven, living happily with Granny and her eleven year old grandson Anko. The two were almost never on the same page and he always fought with her. He was quiet, cold and, most of the time; heartless.

"Anko!" Tashira shouted, trying to get the silver haired boy to go outside." Granny wants us to go collect herbs, so come on!" She was flailing about, throwing a slight tantrum in front of the door.

"You can go do that alone, orphan, I'm busy."

Tashira clenched her jaw closed. The word was still fresh in her mind and whenever he had the chance he used it on her, knowing the effect. Tashira really was starting to throw an even bigger tantrum.

"Tashira, it's alright, calm down, in my old age I can't handle tantrums." Granny was smiling slightly as she spoke and, almost like magic, Tashira stopped throwing a tantrum.

"Fine," she huffed "then I guess I'll take Mr. Bear with me, the town would love to meet him." She started walking towards his room and Anko jumped from the couch he was sitting on and ran past the red head. He blocked the door with his body, never letting Tashira past. In a flash she grabbed his wrist, and started dragging him towards the door. "Good, now you can come with us since you aren't doing anything." She smiled innocently, and Anko mentally cursed himself for falling for that old trick, again!

"Whatever." He mumbled, swiping his hand back. He was once again being bossed by a seven year old.

Soon they all left and went into the woods to look for herbs. It was taking hours and Tashira was sweating in her sea foam dress. It was now starting to feel like a stupid idea to go looking for herbs in the middle of the day during one of the hottest days on their island. Eventually they all decided to take a small break in the middle of a small clearing they found. They were all tired, sweating and hungry.

"I'm going to head back, young ones, I need to start dinner, remember I still need those herbs, they make wonderful soup." Granny smiled as she walked back, muttering different recipes she could make.

Tashira and Anko sweat dropped, confused about the old lady who took care of them. Anko then turned and stared at Tashira, anger lurking behind them. Soon she felt him staring at her and turned toward him, confused. "What?" she asked still confused.

"Oh nothing, just now we're both out here in the burning hot and having to look for herbs when only one of us had to endure it, but _no_ you just had to bring me with you." Anko threw his hands up in exasperation. It was hot, getting dark and they still had to look for the god forsaken herbs.

"I'm _so_ sorry that you had to actually do something." Tashira was getting teary eyed and very upset. Instead of just standing there to get yelled at she turned and ran into the woods. As she ran she could hear Anko calling her back.

* * *

><p>Tashira jumped from her bed, colliding with the floor in a comical way. When she got up she blinked several times, unable to believe that was a dream. 'That was my past...' She shook her head, trying to forget it. Almost positive that sleep was impossible she walked out of the room quietly, in case Nami and Robin were still sleeping.<p>

It was still slightly dark but it seemed that the sun was going to come up soon. Light streaks of a somewhat orange color spread across the sky. With realization of that Tashira walked up to the boat's railings and sat down, back leaning on them. With a deep breath she stared at the remaining stars in the sky, waiting for the rest to getup.

**A/N: Oh look, I wrote her past…well now you know the first half of her past, can you guess what the other half is about? Yeah anyway I seemed to have gone slightly different way than the past bio thing on DA. I'll fix that later. Any grammar or spelling mistakes I apologize for them but I didn't double check it for that… Review, fave, alert! Love to know your thoughts! ~ **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Look here! Another Chapter! I'm going to dedicate this chapter to midnight1997, who got me out of an annoying writers block unknowingly ^^.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need this? I mean seriously? Would I be here if I was Oda-san? I'm not even profiting off this.**

* * *

><p>Slowly Sanji rose from his bed. He was still tired and sleepy but he needed to make breakfast, he was the ship's cook after all. After silently making his bed he turned and walked out the Boy's cabin room. As he walked towards the kitchen he spotted red from the corner of his eye. Curious of what it was he cautiously walked towards it. With realization of who it was, Sanji let a smile spread across his lips.<p>

"Ah, Tashira-san, you're already up."

Tashira whipped her head towards the voice, smiling when she spotted Sanji standing in his already change clothes.

"Sanji-san, you're up!" She exclaimed, finally happy she wasn't the only one up. Quickly getting up from her spot she ran over to him, a huge smile on her face. "Were you heading off to make breakfast?" She tilted her head in an innocent fashion. It was promptly answered with a nose bleed and him passing out on the floor. Tashira face palmed and looked at Sanji, worry arose in her. Unsure of what to do she kneeled beside him, her hands hovering frantically over him. She was freaking out.

There was a small yawn behind her and she turned. There stood Chopper, rubbing his little eyes. Almost instantly his eyes widened and he ran to Sanji.

"Not again…" The little reindeer muttered.

"I'm so sorry Chopper, I have no idea what happened, and all I did was ask a question." Tashira said, hands covering the lower half of her head. She was actually kind of scared, and her little medical knowledge was making it worse.

"Its fine but we need to move him." Chopper stepped back slightly, making himself large. Quickly he grabbed Sanji and ran towards the medical room, Tashira was right behind him.

One inside, Chopper placed him on the bed. Once set Chopper shrunk and ran towards a small bag. Grabbing the bag Chopper ran back.

"Okay he's breathing fine…"Tashira sighed in relief. "Sanji can you hear me?" Chopper was poking his shoulder lightly.

"Now what?" Tashira asked, worry in her voice.

"We wait five minutes to see if he gains consciousness."

Longest five minutes of her life. Tashira sat patiently in a nearby chair, tapping her foot the entire time.

"Tashira," Chopper spoke after a while. "It seems that he's in his own world and I have to stay here." Tashira raised an eyebrow at him. "Meaning you have to cook breakfast." Tashira's jaw dropped, and her body went limp. She had to cook… Dear Kami; that was a bad idea.

"Chopper I can't cook." She stated. No emotion in her voice. She was a deathly pale and her eyes were almost lifeless.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." He replied back, checking Sanji's vitals. "Just make pancakes; we haven't had those in a while."

"Can't we just go without?" She asked. She did it occasionally when she worked with the marines. She had a busy life sometimes.

Chopper stared at her in horror, and Tashira sighed. There was no way she was going to get out of this…

* * *

><p>"Sir, they are a few Kilometers away." A Marine Lieutenant stood at attention, His Silver hair covered his face.<p>

"Perfect. You can go now Solider." Akainu Stared out a window, and evil smile crept onto his face. 'Tashira, you are the biggest annoyance I've ever met, but you are helpful.' Akainu's smile widened at the thought of Tashira dying by his hands. 'Prepare yourself; I want the Gorosei's present to be… presentable.' An evil laugh escaped his lips.

The Lieutenant felt fear behind his cold exterior. 'Tashira, you baka, I didn't become a marine to see you get killed." He clenched his fists, upset by a certain red haired 'Little sister. "Sir," the man was holding back the urge to punch something. His ever stony expression the same.

"Ah Lieutenant, didn't I say you could leave?" Akainu turned to face him. The man in front of him was his most trusted solider, he did personally train him after all.

"Yes you did sir, but we just got report that the Straw hat Ship is in sight."

"Excellent, wait a few minutes before ambush, I want to surprise them first." His smile turned menacing, as his thoughts drifted back to Tashira dying by his hands.

* * *

><p>Tashira was balancing a giant stack of pancakes, as Luffy ran in, chanting food, and banging the door. She lost her balance for a second before regaining it. She glared at Luffy as he sat down. His head tilted innocently "Where's Sanji?"<p>

"Um…well…he's…um…" She had no idea how to explain what had happened.

"Tashira? Why are you cooking? Where's Sanji?" Usopp just walked in.

"Um…" she was still unable to explain as the others came in asking similar questions.

Once they were all sitting down the questions came uninterrupted and Tashira was pretty much going crazy. The questions came from Brook, Franky, Luffy, Usopp, and occasionally from Nami and Robin. Zoro didn't seem to care and just ate his pancakes

"Quiet!" She shouted after getting a plate for herself. She was actually getting a headache. They all stopped talking and stared at her.

"Okay, this morning we had a slight incident with Sanji, thus making me have to cook since my idea of just skipping it was shot down with a horrid glance, alright?" Tashira sighed as all of them looked at her with the same horrified expression as Chopper. Was skipping Breakfast that bad?

"Anyway," Tashira started after their expressions returned to normal, "I'm cooking and Sanji's fine, he's just unconscious." She smiled as she mumbled the last part, hoping no one heard her.

Seven heads turned towards her, all of them had one eyebrow raised in question. They heard. "Um… yeah…Sanji's unconscious.

"NANI!" Most of them shouted.

"Learned that smiling nicely and tilting ones head is a bad idea…" She sweat dropped, unsure is she'd have to explain.

Luckily for her Chopper came running in. He looked terrified, and slightly hysterical. Unfortunately that was about as far as her luck reached. Her face drained itself of color, her eyes widened and she started shaking wildly with Chopper's next words.

"Akainu's on the ship!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ^^ Finished! Finally I know where this is going ^^.-Squeals- Anyway I had this idea about posting Tashira's Adventures while she worked with the Marines. I was wondering if anyone would like to read them… Follow, Favorite, and review; those who review get a virtual cupcake. ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Demeter13909 gets a virtual Cupcake! Here you go^^**

**Disclaimer: One-piece=Echiiro Oda**

* * *

><p>Everyone in the room looked at Chopper; some in fear, the others with anger. Tashira was terrified. She knew she'd have to face him eventually but she hoped she would be alone. Regaining her composure she gritted her teeth and walked towards the door. As she walked she could feel everyone looking at her.<p>

"Tashira, you're not going to go out there right?" Nami voiced in a concerned sister like tone.

"I have to." She said in a firm voice that showed no other emotion but slight anger. Even though she only knew them for two weeks tops they were her family. Sure Sanji was a flirt, Zoro still didn't fully trust her, Nami was in love with money, Usopp was quiet the exaggerator, Robin was almost always reading, Luffy and Chopper acted like children at times, Franky was either working on something or singing with Brook, and Brook loved to play his violin; they're great people and she was going to protect them.

"Not alone you don't." Nami retorted as they all stood up.

Tashira clenched her into fist so tight she was about to draw blood. With her anger she turned and glared at them, her voice full of anger and hatred. "Yes I do." She hissed through her teeth.

Tashira waited 'till they sat back down, then turned and left the dinning/kitchen room. As she walked out she saw Akainu with a smug smile and hands in his pockets. He was wearing the same coat Sengoku did. With anger she spoke, arms crossed over her chest as she stood before him

"Sakazuki, what a surprise. I didn't know you were coming, I would have picked a more reasonable place to meet, instead of a pirate ship."

"I knew worthless trash like you would join up with more worthless trash. Still looking for you pathetic brother?" His smug grin never faltered.

"Why yes I am, so nice of you to ask, but I beg to differ my brother isn't pathetic." Her teeth began to hurt as she clenched her teeth again.

"Well, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to end your quest. You remember what I told you last time we met right?"

"Why yes, something about my head being handed to the Gorosei on a silver platter right?" She gave him a sweet and evil smile.

"Seeing as you decided to get on one of the most known pirate ships, I'm afraid I'm going to have to take them as well." His smile widened as her saw fear flash across her eyes.

"Oh no Sakazuki, you can only have one. So which do you want more? My head or the Straw hats?" His smug face faltered and he raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, Tashira, you led me to them so why can't I have both?"

"Because we both know that I can destroy this ship with a simple move of my hands." Her smile widened as she pictured Franky getting angry for threatening the ship. 'I'm sorry Franky and Sunny; you know I'd never do that, but he doesn't.'

"Ah but you'd drown as well."

"Oh that's just a simple price to pay to rid the world of you." She was smiling smugly now, and his expression became stern. "Also, if you take me you, nor the Marines, can't harm the Straw hats." Akainu laughed at her.

"You believe I'd let this opportunity slip by me?" His laugh became unruly, and loud.

"You will if you want my head on that silver platter you mentioned." She narrowed her eyes at him. His laugh died down and he stared at her. She knew he'd accept; his hatred towards her usually clouded his 'better' judgment.

"Alright then, Anko!" Tashira's eyes widened. "Get me the cuffs." He barked and smiled as Tashira portrayed the very definition of shock.

Out came a semi-young Marine. His silver hair shined and it covered his eyes. He had a frown on his face as he walked towards the twenty-two year old. He wore the typical marine attire, all white with blue lettering. He snapped the cuffs on her wrist and muttered something to her. She couldn't catch it entirely but she did hear her name.

"Now, come on." Akainu barked at her. With her held high she followed beside him. No emotion showed on her face as she walked beside the Marine.

"TASHIRA!"

Said girl stopped and turned, recognizing that voice instantly. Tears began to cloud her vision as she stared to see everyone stand before her. Even Sanji was up, straightening his tie. Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, and Brook stood in line, side by side, weapons ready.

Akainu turned and chuckled evilly then looked at Tashira with a smirk.

"You're a Marine, honor your word." She hissed through clenched teeth.

"Fine, you're right I'm a Marine, I'll honor my word," He bent down and whispered in her ear, "for now." His deep chuckle sent anger coursing through her veins.

"Tashira!" Luffy shouted at her again, this time more stern and less attention grabbing. She smiled, they never make anything easy do they?

"Yes, Luffy-san?" She used formal voice, one she didn't use unless need be.

"What are you doing?" Nami asked, smirking, her hands on her hips as she twirled her clima-tact.

"Simple, I'm going with Akainu back to the Marine Base to get executed." She smiled after her sentence again. It was almost painful for her to say goodbye, especially like this.

"I'm sorry Tashira-san, but I don't believe that will be possible." Robin spoke with the opposite type of smile as Tashira on her face.

Tashira's fake smile faltered slightly. "And why ever not?" She asked; unsure of what Robin was talking about.

"I have been in a similar situation, no?" That was when Tashira got it. When the crew was at Enies Lobby Robin was held captive mainly to protect the other Straw hats, just like she was doing now. Just gotta love Garp-san sometimes

"Why I do believe you were, Miss Nico."

'_Now I need to give you something'_ Tashira willed, showing the paper ever so slightly. She smiled at her when she noticed Robin's eyes widen only slightly.

Robin walked closer towards her as Tashira got a piece of paper in her hands ready. Robin grabbed both her hands with hers and waited as Tashira placed the paper in it. She wrote on that little piece of paper while she was cooking the pancakes; in case a situation like this one ever came up, praying she never had to use it. She held it in her hands the entire time hiding it from view.

Robin let go of her hands and went back to the crew. "Only one difference Robin-san," Tashira voiced after the ordeal, "I don't want you to save me."

"Fufu, I said the same thing, but look I'm here and not behind some accursed gates." Robin's smile was genuine this time as she looked at the others.

"Alright enough of this, I'm losing my patients" Akainu grabbed Tashira's cuff chain and dragged her on the ship. Anko followed close behind.

*hours later*

"Why did we let them take her?" Usopp said, highly confused with the crew's reaction.

"Robin told us not to move, said she wanted us to see something first." Nami replied rubbing her temples. The Guys were driving her crazy with their protest.

"Alright now everyone, gather around the dining table."Robin said with urgency.

Everyone was at the table within seconds. They wanted to save their new nakama no matter what, even if some of them were still skeptical of her.

"It seems our guest foresaw something like this happening." Robin spoke quickly "When I went and grabbed her hands it was so she could transfer a piece of paper I had spotted. This piece of paper has interesting information on it." She smiled "It seems she knows exactly when and where she would be executed." She placed it down for everyone to see and read it out lout.

"Straw Hats,

I never wished for you guys to be stuck in the middle of my problems, but if you're reading this it means that I'm headed to my execution and I told you not to come save me and you're willing to help. Well, in actuality I do wish to be saved by you guys, I still have to find Onii-chan. In exactly three weeks at a nearby Marine Base I shall be executed. Nami, I hope you can find the closest one to the ship. I want you guys to be here and save me within a week for I'm not one hundred present sure if it will be then. I assumed it would be since it would be my two year anniversary of leaving the Marines. I will miss you all.

From your newest Straw hat,

Tashira"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright we're on the move! So much planned my head is spinning with Idea's. I actually had this done three hours after the previous chapter but I wasn't happy with it so I kept changing it. I'm still not happy with this one but I guess it will do, I don't want to you guys waiting. I might of made them A little OOC (or a lot) especially Akainu, but I wanted his judgment to get clouded whenever he had a vocal battle with Tashira. The argument was actually very fun to write and Robin always seemed like the calm one in any situation even to the point of having a little conversation. Follow, Favorite, and review ^^!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: OP = Oda**

Tashira looked around her small cell room. The walls, bars, and even the floors were covered in sea stone dust. It was depressing even without the knowledge of the sea stone. There was one little window on the far wall to provide light. She was on the bottom level of the ship, and the contents outside that same window proved it. A small rainbow colored fish swam past the top half on the small circular window. The walls where a grey moldy color, and there was an evident smell of death.

Tashira sighed, she was weakening. The sea stone was the Marines sure use against devil fruit users, as long as those who have to hold it aren't users as well. She sighed again, trying her hardest to show she wasn't being affected very much, in case a certain someone wanted to pay her a surprise visit.

She sat chained to a wall for what felt like hours when she heard footsteps beyond her cell. She turned towards the cell bars. Her expectation was that Akainu had finally decided pay a visit. She hadn't expected to see the marine named Anko appear in front of her. Her eyes widened as she saw the Marine give her a small smile.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" He asked lifting his head for her to see his eyes. Purple eyes, cold and lifeless purple eyes, the same eyes she saw the last time they met.

"Anko…"She said barely audible.

"It's nice to see you again Tashira." He gave her a sorrow filled look.

"What?! When!?" Her mind was going six hundred miles an hour as questions popped up in her head.

"What, I'm a marine. When, I joined when I was eighteen, and I met Sakazuki personally."He gave a slight smirk at the end, sending anger through Tashira's veins.

"And not once did you try to come meet me?!" She yelled at him and he flinched.

"Kuzan gave me a direct order to never go near you when I joined." His expressions went cold again and he stiffened. He instantly went at attention as footsteps were being heard.

"Anko! Are you enjoying your chat with the criminal?" He snarled at the marine. His expressions threatening to kill.

"No sir." Anko stated, still at attention.

"Hm…If I remember correctly that pathetic idiot Kuzan told you to never go near this one." He smirked evilly at Tashira and turned back towards Anko. "From this day forward you are to make sure she doesn't escape."

"Yes Fleet admiral Sir."

"If she somehow gets out, it will be your head on the line." Akainu growled, his eyes narrowing at the marine. Anko replied and he walked out of the dungeon like room.

Just as he was told Anko sat in front of the cell, as far away as possible from Tashira.

**Thousand Sunny- Deck**

"Do we all understand?" Robin asked.

Everyone nodded and she smiled. They finally had a rescue plan.

"Luffy, Zoro and Sanji, you guys are not allowed to make any noise while we are there. Meaning no fighting no running on a rampage and under no circumstances are you guys allowed to wake up Akainu. We are to go in, get Tashira and get out, got it?" Nami explained. The three looked at her. Luffy looked at her with innocence, Zoro was glaring and Sanji was being Sanji.

"So if it's a simple rescue mission why are eight of us getting on that ship?" Usopp asked, tilting his head in confusion. "Wouldn't it be bad for so many of us to be on?"

"Yes it would Usopp but everyone has a special role to play. Luffy, Brook, Robin and Chopper aren't able to open the cell since it will be covered in sea stone. That's when you come in." Nami replied.

"Well that's enough explaining, time to get ready." Franky said taking a giant barrel to the back of the boat. "We only have two days."

"Right, in three days the ships is supposed to dock at the marine base." Nami grinned as she rolled up a map from a previous marine ship they had encountered. "We need to get on and out before that."

The entire crew went on 'getting prepared'. Meaning Franky was to take Cola barrels to the back of the ship and that was about it.

The rest of the crew went on with their usual routine: eating, fishing, reading, training, cooking, mapping, making medicine, building and music were just that.

Robin sat down on her lounge chair and opened up her book. The book was about a young girl doing everything in her power to find her older sister who was casted out of their small island due to a lost fight. Robin smiled as she began reading about the getaway of the young girl from her arch-enemy. Oh how close books portrayed life.

**Marine Ship**

"Anko…Anko…" Tashira repeated over and over again to get the marine's attention. After their rather unhappy split she wanted to catch up with the cold heartless boy she knew. She also wanted to know how Granny was doing.

"Anko…" She whispered. Her energy was depleting quickly and she was bored out of her mind. It had been hours since Akainu had last visited them, and Anko refused to talk to her. 'Funny, I clearly remember it was him who wanted to talk.' She sighed, thinking back two years ago.

'Was this how Ace felt? Knowing he was going towards his execution?' Her mind filled with the last two years.

She did everything she did to find her brother. She manipulated people, stole, threatened and destroyed numerous things. Up until she met the straw hats she was perfectly fine with that. It never really bothered her. 'Robin probably felt the same' She sighed remembering the numerous reports of the 'Devil's child'. All of them ended up with her never being there. The only difference between her situation and Robin's was that she had the marines on her side since they didn't know the 'whole' truth. She smiled as she thought about a particular paper.

"Alright, alright," Tashira quickly fetched another beri from the wooden chest. "Here, take the beri." She handed it to the paper pelican, and it dutifully gave her the paper. She stared as it flew off towards its next unlucky payer. 'Rip off artist if you ask me' she thought highly upset at the cost of the paper. She was tempted to throw something at it or hit it with water. Realizing that would be a bad idea she sighed, 'Might as well read it now.' Her anger disappeared as she read the front page, a huge smile replacing it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disappearance of the 'Little Sister'<strong>_

_It seems that the famous 'Little sister' of Ex-admiral Aokiji has disappeared. It was reported by Ex-Vice admiral Garp himself when he 'accidently' said she left. He then told us to forget what we heard and continued to eat his chips, leaving us shocked by his statement._

_We also got a statement from Fleet Admiral Akainu. He was the last known person to speak to Tashira before she disappeared. It is assumed that the Fleet admiral and Tashira had a fight before she vanished. It's widely known that the two do not like the other and verbally fought often. His exact words for when we asked him about the situation were: "She did not believe in our true justice, she deserves whatever happens to her."_

Tashira stopped reading, anger boiling over her. She threw the paper down and cursed loudly. She couldn't believe it, the nerve of him! Tashira sat on her boat, thinking of the paper. She couldn't believe that Garp-san actually said she left, even after she begged not to tell anyone. Even with her anger she couldn't help but smile. Garp-San was still Garp-san, someone she respected very much.

She sighed, picking up the paper again. She finished reading the paper, bored with the rest of the article, though she did like the picture. It was of her and Kuzan standing back to back training at the Marine Base. Kuzan was shirtless and Tashira's clothes were tattered, one of the funniest days of her life. There wasn't much more to the article, just speculations of why she left. One line did get her attention.

'_Maybe she left because the fleet Admiral threatened her.'_

Her anger came back, and this time she threw the paper into the water. 'Him? Threaten me? Ha! If he did that I'd be prancing round the Marine base throwing flowers at him, all the while smiling at him, knowing he wouldn't do a thing if he wanted to keep that position of his.' She couldn't believe these people. Who in their right mind would do exactly what their enemy wanted them to? The only reason that would even make sense is if they held a hostage. She sighed again, letting her anger subside as she stared up towards the sky. She had better thing to do than get upset over a paper.

* * *

><p>Tashira smiled again. Several papers after that had little bits and pieces of her where about until they suddenly stopped. She guessed the papers didn't find it interesting anymore. That or someone paid them off to stop the articles. Akainu could find her quickly if they kept with the articles.<p>

She snapped out of her thoughts as she caught a glimpse of blonde by the window. She blinked twice, confused then a loud thud happened behind her. Turning she gasped as she spotted Anko knocked out in front of her. She was about to shout his name when two stretched out arms appeared. After a second she heard a loud crash and the running of several feet.

"Luffy!" Shouted a familiar voice, and Tashira smiled. "You're an Idiot!"

**A/N: Hm... That's weird I thought they said two days so why are the Straw Hats there? I'm going to let you figure that out before I let the next chapter out. Well everyone likes a good twist. Okay the newspaper article was actually annoying… not sure why though… Well Favorite, Follow, Review ^^.**


End file.
